


Jatuh Hati

by Imorz



Series: BokuAka Week 5 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: BokuAka Week, Drabble, Hint Romance, M/M, first year!Akaashi, second year!Bokuto
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-10 21:49:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10448319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imorz/pseuds/Imorz
Summary: [BokuAkaWeek 5: Day 1—First Meet]Jangan salahkan dia, salahkan Akaashi Keiji.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Haikyuu milik Haruichi Furudate. Fiksi ini hanya diperuntukkan untuk kesenangan batin semata.

Dengan segala semangat membara dalam benaknya, Bokuto bermimpi untuk menjadi seorang pemain voli elit di tahun keduanya. Beranjak dari rumah serta roti selai nanas terista pada bibirnya, ia berangkat menuntut ilmu.

Musim semi yang indah. Kelopak sakura berlomba menari satu sama lain. Kedua iris emasnya memancar bahagia, kemungkinan ada sesuatu yang menyenangkan di tempat tujuan. Bokuto tak sabar untuk segera sampai.

Seperti biasa, Bokuto akan melewati koridor kota Tokyo (dengan segala hiruk pikuknya), berselisih dan berjumpa setiap orang, hingga akhirnya melewati jalan setapak berhias pohon sakura di sisi kiri dan kanan.

Sekali lagi, musim semi yang indah. Musim yang paling menyenangkan. Banyak hal tak terduga terjadi.

"Anu, maaf mengganggu. Apa benar sekolah Fukurodani lewat sini?"

_Banyak hal tak terduga terjadi._

Sontak ia berbalik, mendapati pemuda dengan paras begitu rupawan nan elok dipandang. Berefek pada bibirnya yang mendadak kelu, getar aneh dan desir enigma merayap pada dada. Bokuto tak tahan 'tuk menghindar dari tatapnya.

"Halo?"

Sebab ia melamun, pemuda tersebut memanggilnya sekali lagi.

"Eh? I-Iya?"

"Apa sekolah Fukurodani lewat sini?"

"Iya, lewat sini. Kau murid baru?"

Dia mengangguk pelan, "Benar, _senpai_."

Mungkin benar kata pujangga bahari, cinta pada pandangan pertama itu luar biasa. Bokuto sukses _melongo_ dengan karya Tuhan menakjubkan di di depannya. Bukan hiperbola, memang sedang gila.

Lalu dia pamit lebih dulu. Berkata bahwa upacara untuk penerimaan murid baru akan segera dilaksanakan. Bokuto menggiringnya dengan tatapan yang tak pernah lepas. Adik kelasnya itu dibalut terbangnya kelopak sakura merah muda. Menambah kesan istimewa atas kedatangannya.

Kalau dibilang Bokuto Koutarou terdiagnosis jatuh hati, maka pemirsa dapat dua juta dipotong pajak.

Lantas Bokuto kembali menyusuri jalan berhambur sakura. Satu persatu sobatnya menyapa, namun apa daya, ia tenggelam dalam khayal. Sedikit mengutuk diri sendiri karena tak menanyakan nama si pencuri hati.

"Bo-ku-to!"

Itu Konoha Akinori. Berteriak di depan wajah kawannya adalah pilihan yang tepat dikala segala seruan tak berhasil masuk ke dalam ruang dengar. Tentu saja kesal melihat Bokuto terdiam dengan bibir berhias cengiran aneh; membuatnya semakin aneh.

"Konoha?"

"Syukurlah, kau sudah sadar." Diam-diam Bokuto bertanya-tanya apa maksudnya. "Kita diminta ke _gymnasium_ lebih dulu."

Baik itu pergi ke ruang kelas atau _gymnasium_ lebih dulu, keduanya tak ada masalah bagi Bokuto. Maka ia pun mengekor di balik punggung Konoha. Perhatiannya beralih pada sekumpulan anak kelas satu yang masing-masing memasang berbagai macam gurat wajah. Fukurodani mendadak seramai festival sekolah.

Jalan menuju _gymnasium_ sudah diluar kepala bagi Bokuto. Setiap hari, _setiap hari_ , ia mengonsumsi aroma salonpas serta ringisan nyeri pada telapak tangan. Tujuan menjadi _ace_ terbaik tidak main-main ia laksanakan. Meski kadang kala _mood swing_ -nya acap kali membuat timnya kerepotan.

Ia mendapati beberapa pemain kelas tiga. Senior-seniornya tengah berdiskusi sesuatu. Bokuto mengikuti Konoha bersandar, "Apa yang akan kita lakukan?" tanyanya segera.

"Tidak tahu, mungkin menyambut anggota baru?"

Mereka masih menunggu titah. Menit berlalu dan mereka masih bersandar tenang. Konoha sendiri memilih memejamkan mata.

"Permisi, apa benar di sini klub voli?"

Matanya serempak terbuka, Bokuto dan Konoha segera menoleh pada gerombolan siswa kelas satu yang berdatangan. Banyak dari mereka yang memasang gestur malu-malu. Satu demi satu para calon anggota baru masuk dan berbaris.

Para senior pun menghampiri, memberi arahan sedikit sebelum memperkenalkan diri. Kemudian Bokuto, Konoha serta anggota kelas dua lainnya diminta mendekat padanya.

Bokuto meyakini bahwa dirinya saat ini tengah dirundung keberuntungan. Bukan asal, tapi pemuda dengan entah namanya siapa di ujung baris sana menatap padanya (meski rautnya sedatar tembok). Jodoh memang tak kemana, pikirnya.

"Baiklah, perkenalkan diri kalian masing-masing!"

Buru-buru yang berada di posisi pertama menyebutkan nama, asal sekolah dan alasan bergabung. Entah kenapa Konoha merasa sobat di sebelahnya ini sama sekali tak memiliki ketertarikan untuk mendengarkan sesi perkenalan ini. Namun apa yang Konoha pikirkan kurang tepat.

Sewaktu siswa kelas satu paling ujung mulai menyebutkan nama, Bokuto lantas membuka lebar-lebar ruang dengarnya.

"Nama saya, Akaashi Keiji—"

Baiklah, Akaashi Keiji. Akaashi Keiji. Akan Bokuto ingat baik-baik.

Karena Bokuto sedang jatuh hati, ia pikir saat ini ia sedang berkhayal ketika Akaashi berkata ingin menjadi rekan Bokuto Koutarou. Ia pikir ia berkhayal.

"Eh?"

Bokuto pikir ia sedang berkhayal?

"Alasan saya bergabung, saya ingin menjadi rekan terbaik Bokuto- _san_."

—dan ketika Konoha melirik Bokuto, ia meyakini hari-harinya di klub voli tak sedamai dulu lagi.

**Author's Note:**

> ku buat apaa, klise sekaliiiii /menangis/ silahkan tampar saya :') tapi juga jangan lupa kasih apresiasinya, ya!


End file.
